


It's the drugstore soulboy, over the dub

by ColorlessPalette



Series: Gorillaz Drabble Prompts [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Body Horror, Crack, F/M, I Tried, Quintuple Drabble, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorlessPalette/pseuds/ColorlessPalette
Summary: Archie isn't himself today.





	It's the drugstore soulboy, over the dub

**Author's Note:**

> I hate Riverdale with a passion I don't even know why I wrote this

“I dropped out in the fourth grade to run drugs, to support my nana.” 

Veronica blinked. Slowly. She tilted her head in disbelief. “What the hell are you talking about?” 

Archie growled. “Did I stutter?! I became a drug dealer at only ten!” 

“Archiekins, you’re not making any sense,” Veronica cooed, placing a hand up to his cheek. Although she acted caring, on the inside she was extremely pissed off at her boyfriend. 

The redhead slapped her hand away. “Get off me, bitch!” 

“Archie!” 

The two turned to see Betty standing in the doorway of Archie’s kitchen, eyes wide. Turning back, Veronica yelled, “What’s gotten into you?!” 

Betty shoved her way through the space, knocking pots and pans to the floor, not that it mattered. “The farm is behind this,” she whispered. 

“You’re talking nonsense, you blond bimbo!” something flashed in Archie’s eyes, a dark aura that Betty knew all too well. She leaned forward. 

“Get out of my house before I _kill_ you.” 

Archie smirked and pulled out an uno reverse card. “Technically, this is my house.” 

“You are not Archie!” Betty screamed, though she felt her power weaken under the uno reverse. 

Veronica raised an eyebrow. “What are you talking about? My Archiekins is right here…” 

“Don’t call him that,” the blond growled. “God, you talk like a 40 year old on crack! It’s so forced!” 

“W-wha…” 

Archie stood. “So, I guess you’ve figured out the truth after all…” 

Pain seemed to ripple through his face as his skin burst open, though Archie Andrews held a gleeful smile on his face until the very end. Veronica let out a blood curdling shriek and fell off of the counter she had been sitting on. Betty cursed underneath her breath and rustled through her purse, desperately searching for something to ward the evil away. As “Archie’s” skin continued to peel away, a demonic, deep voice echoed throughout the house. 

“In case you haven’t noticed, I’m weird.” 

Ribbons of flesh now covered the kitchen, surrounding the two girls. 

“I’m a weirdo,” emitted the voice from the dark figure now standing in Veronica’s boyfriend’s place. “I don’t fit in,” The figure ran a finger though its stringy black hair and tore its hat off. “I don’t… want to fit in.” The article of clothing sloughed off in his twisted hand, like it was physically part of the being. Betty fought the urge to gag, Veronica even more so. 

“Have you ever seen me without this stupid hat on?” 

After the last strands of the hat were freed in a sickening tearing sound, its face was finally revealed. Veronica lost it and threw up all over the floor. Betty meanwhile, was in a state of shock. The thing had her own boyfriend’s face, or rather several copies meshed together. Eyeballs poked out of every mass of flesh. 

“J...Jughead?” 

The figure smiled, and its teeth flew off like stray pieces of corn. “That’s weird.” 

Betty screamed, and the thing lunged at her. Swiftly.

**Author's Note:**

> f
> 
> From the song Re-Hash.


End file.
